Intentémoslo
by RocKath Girl
Summary: Logan sabia que tanto las fotos editadas como los comentarios de sus fans no debían de afectarlo, pero poco a poco así fue. Su relación con Kendall ha cambiado y no sabe si le gusta más como era antes o le asusta como es ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Intentémoslo**

Logan sabia que tanto las fotos editadas como los comentarios de sus fans no debían de afectarlo, pero poco a poco así fue. Su relación con Kendall ha cambiado y no sabe si le gusta más como era antes o le asusta como es ahora. ¿Que sucederá cuando enfrente lo que realmente siente?

* * *

Hola mundo, por fin me he decidido a publicar una historia Kogan, espero no sea la primera y la ultima porque tengo una gran idea sobre estos dos para un long-fic. En fin, 'Intentémoslo' es sobre los verdaderos Logan y Kendall y está basada en los últimos comentarios que he visto en tumblr, no sé muy bien que pasó, lo único que sé es que Logan dijo (repito ni idea de donde salió) que se sentía inseguro por todos los comentarios y fotos editadas sobre el y Kendall; que comenzaba a molestarlo o algo así. Además de como que su manager ya no les permite dar besos en la mejilla a las fans debido a las fotos de Kendall y Logan que estás mismas editaban para que se notara como si se besaran. No sé, entonces hubo una revolución en tumblr con los Kogan shippers y el fandom, que bueno… deben de ir a tumblr para averiguarlo.

Esto será un One-shot, si da para un Two-shot prometo poner una continuación. Así que sin más espero que les agrade esta historia que por supuesto al ser mi primera, se la dedico a un amigo mio de aquí del fandom, sobretodo un Kogan shipper

**Seep, hablo de ti I Love KL**

Sin más disfruten la historia.

* * *

Cuando firmó el contrato que lo hacia miembro de Big Time Rush, Logan al fin podía decirle adiós a su vida privada. Y con ello le daba la bienvenida a la vida de un cantante pop, a la vida de una estrella que estaba expuesto tanto de elogios como críticas. No era que fuera un amateur en lo que hacia, si bien ya había hecho papeles pequeños en diferentes series de televisión, ser parte de una banda de pop y el protagonista de su propia serie aunque era un asunto completamente distinto lo podía manejar, pero sabia a que se enfrentaba al firmar con la disquera y la producción de Nickelodeon. Hasta en el mismo contrato se especificaba y advertía del posible camino que tomaría su carrera y los posibles golpes que recibiría su vida.

Sin embargo, aun con todos los rumores que se iban creando a lo largo de su carrera como cantante, los tomaba de una manera positiva. No le molestaban en lo absoluto saber que sus fans siempre lo imaginaban de pareja con su mejor amigo Kendall, era algo que sabia que en toda banda pasaba, sobretodo si tienes un programa que muestra una versión sumisa de ti junto con el líder de una banda como el rubio. Tan solo ver como las bandas All Time Low, The Wanted y One Direction sufrían del mismo deseo de las fanáticas con verlos juntos que con una mujer que nada tenia que ver con el grupo; y por eso Logan lo tomaba tan tranquilamente que no le había afectado hasta ahora. Además no estaba solo en ese asunto, también sus otros compañeros de banda, Carlos y James, sufrían de lo mismo. Y sabia muy bien que lo que las fans hacían era pura diversión, tampoco era como si en realidad los quisieran ver juntos como una pareja, ¿no es así? Tarde o temprano dejarían eso del Kogan y Jarlos.

Pero fue esa mañana en que se dio cuenta que algo era diferente, que algo había cambiado. Quizás se debía a que se encontraba en un hotel descansando en una cómoda cama, en vez de su pequeño cubículo del autobús de gira, o tal vez porque esa era la primera vez que su manager le había dicho que no podía compartir habitación con Kendall. O quizás solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico con todo ese asunto; ese día, ese mismo día hace un año y unos cuantos meses atrás había descubierto el mundo del fandom, y había descubierto que era lo que sus fans hacían con su imagen y la de Kendall. Le causaba gracia, realmente y más que nada le divertía ver como las fans escribían sobre ellos, o como sobre analizaban todas las fotos que se tomaban, o cuando casualmente los encontraban juntos por una simple salida de dos mejores amigos. Eso sin duda le causaba mucha gracia. Y de alguna forma le gustaba ver como sus fans eran apasionadas con todo ese asunto.

Pero, de un tiempo para acá, comenzó a notar como la relación que tenia con Kendall cambiaba, y ésta ya no era lo mismo a lo que era hace dos años. Era diferente, se sentía diferente. Todo comenzó cuando cada vez que Kendall rodeaba con el brazo sus hombros, las fans enloquecían y las publicaciones sobre ellos en una supuesta relacion en secreto eran más descaradas. Ahora hasta las fans les decían que debían de salir del closet, o les preguntaban cosas que sin duda uno no espera. No las culpaba, Kendall siempre fue una persona que necesitaba del contacto físico para demostrar que alguien era su amigo, y él mismo también lo sentía así. Pero no dejaba de ser incomodo cuando esto se salía de sus manos.

Kendall había sacado el tema una vez que estuvieron en el autobús de gira, pero fue una conversación en extremo perturbadora, fue extrañamente incomodo hablar sobre lo que sus fans pensaban de que ellos eran pareja, tanto así que dejaron el tema zancado y jamás lo volvieron a tocar, solo cuando este tema se presentaba en el Ustream o cuando Carlos se las ingeniaba para recordar que la pareja que triunfaría en la banda serian ellos dos.

Sin duda era incomodo, y aun cuando lo que hacían no era intencional, como Larry Stylinson de One Direction, su mismo manager al ver un mínimo contacto entre ambos, les decía que pararan. Ahí comenzó el cambio, su manager ya no les permitía sentarse juntos en las entrevistas, no podían tomarse fotos juntos, no podían prácticamente tocarse por accidente y no podían compartir habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Y esto sin duda enojó tanto a Logan que quiso replicar al respecto, pero al ver que Kendall estaba de acuerdo, de alguna manera lo lastimó.

No era justo que su amistad se tenga que ver afectada por algo así, y cuando el moreno quería hablar de eso con el rubio, el joven de ojos verdes se las ideaba para salirse del tema y huir. Eso confundía a Logan, lo confundía tanto, que los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir respecto a la forma sutil de Kendall de alejarse de él lo lastimaban y lo asustaban. No estaba seguro en que pensar al respecto, pero el constante repiqueteo de su teléfono no lo dejaron pensar más sobre ello, y lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos, esperanzado de que el sonido parara, pero al ver que no lo iba a hacer, decidió levantarse y tomar el teléfono que había dejado en la mesa de la entrada. Al levantarse pudo recorrer su vista por toda su habitación; sonriendo con tristeza al notar como era la primera vez que tenia una habitación individual y no compartida como siempre era. Siguió caminando a la mesa y tomo su teléfono que al momento de agarrarlo este dejo de sonar. Suspiró un poco molesto al ver que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, y que se había levantado de la comodidad de su cama para nada.

Despabilándose un poco más, abrió el registro de llamadas de su celular para ver quien requería tanto de su persona. No se sorprendió al notar que una era de James y otra de Carlos, pero lo que si lo sacó de balance fue ver que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Kendall. Con ello su corazón extrañamente palpito de una forma que no había sentido en hace mucho tiempo, y antes de recuperarse su celular volvió a sonar, viendo en la pantalla como el nombre de Kendall parpadeaba. Sin perder un segundo contestó ansioso al primer timbrazo, que justificó que con la falta de llamadas de su mejor amigo los últimos meses, debía ser importante. Cuando escuchó la voz de Kendall, al instante su corazón dejó de palpitar alocadamente, pero contestó lo más calmado que pudo.

—Diga.

—Logan, es medio día ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó la voz del rubio al otro lado de la línea del teléfono, que se escuchaba un poco molesta—. Tenemos una entrevista a las tres, se supone que debíamos de partir del hotel a la una en punto.

—Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo —contestó rápidamente, viendo en su reloj que efectivamente era medio día y rogando a todos los dioses que conocía para no tartamudear en el camino—, los alcanzo en la entrada del hotel en 20 minutos.

Sin dejar que Kendall replicara ante su forma extraña de hablar, colgó. Sintiendo como un cálido sentimiento se aglomeraba en su pecho. Se quedó mirando su celular por unos segundos, observando en seguida como el protector de pantalla aparecía y una foto de Kendall y él protagonizaban la pantalla de su teléfono. Sintió un cosquilleo por su rostro, específicamente en sus mejillas al sonreír tímidamente ante la imagen que su celular le daba. Esa imagen que se habían tomado hace tres meses, cuando salieron a cenar. A pesar de ser artistas reconocidos, aquella salida fue de lo más tranquila, y nadie los había molestado o les habían tomado fotos; fue una noche que sin duda había disfrutado. Fue como volver a recuperar al viejo Kendall.

Cuando su pantalla se volvió negra nuevamente, dejó su celular en la mesa y decidió tomar una ducha para vestirse lo más rápido posible para poder ir a encontrarse con sus demás amigos en la entrada del hotel. Así que agarrando una toalla que el hotel les ofrecía, se metió a la ducha para poder comenzar bien su día, aunque sabia que no seria así por la extraña llamada que tuvo con el rubio, después de meses sin recibir una de él.

* * *

Cuando escuchó como la comunicación se cortó abruptamente, Kendall vio con confusión su celular por un momento. Intentando descifrar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos y preguntándose el por qué Logan lo había cortado de tal manera, y porqué se escuchaba agitado. Pero la voz de Carlos lo sacó de ese trance.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está Logan? —preguntó animadamente el latino.

—Sinceramente Carlos, no lo sé —contestó con la verdad, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, Logan solo le había dicho que lo esperaran en la entrada—, dijo que en 20 minutos estaría aquí. Así que supongo debemos esperar a que llegue.

Carlos se encogió de hombros, dando por hecho que no podían hacer más que matar el tiempo mientras esperaban, así que entrando nuevamente a la recepción del hotel, llegaron a una zona donde podían estar cómodos. A los pocos segundos llegó James.

—¡Bien! —exclamó James tomando asiento junto a Carlos en un sillón de la recepción—, ¿Dónde está Logan?

—Kendall se acaba de comunicar con él, dice que en 20 minutos llega —explicó Carlos, tomando de la mesa frente a ellos una revista, para ojearla desinteresadamente mientras esperaban por el moreno.

—Al menos logró contactarse con él —sonrió James ante el comentario del Latino—, sólo debemos avisarle a Ranel que Logan llegara dentro de unos minutos, para poder partir a la entrevista que nos harán dentro de una hora.

—Supongo que habrá sesión de fotos, ¿no es así? —dijo Kendall

—Si, Ranel me comentó que será una sesión corta después de la entrevista, y quizás cantemos una o dos canciones también, pero después de eso seremos libres para descansar como lo merecemos —suspiró agradecido James ante el itinerario de hoy.

Kendall observó a James estirarse en el sillón, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Carlos y recargándose para poder cerrar luego los ojos. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al notar como la actitud que sus dos amigos tenían entre ellos, no era reprendida por su manager como a él y Logan les hicieron. Aun recordaba la vez que a él le hablaron en privado, donde le especificaban que ya no podía tener esa actitud tan física para con Logan, que debían parar ya, porque estaban causando muchos problemas de imagen a la banda. Y Kendall sabia a qué se refería con problemas de imagen, se supone que ellos no solo son cantantes, sino también protagonistas de una serie de televisión con espectadores de 8 a 15 años.

Sabia que ellos tenían razón, estaban dándole una imagen errónea a la banda. Y tampoco era como si él fuera o todos unos homofóbicos, pero tenían que estar consientes del publico con quien se presentaban. Fue por eso que decidió hacer caso, Logan se veía incomodo cada vez que él lo abrazaba o recibían respuestas de sus fotos publicadas juntos. Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, alejó su vista de James y Carlos y la paseo por toda la recepción para encontrar algo con que entretenerse, pero con el fallido intento de distraerse, se levantó de su asiento.

—Chicos, ahora regreso, olvidé algo en mi habitación, no tardo —explicó el rubio, levantándose y estirándose para ir al elevador.

Solo escuchó vagas palabras por parte de ambos. Al llegar a las puertas del elevador presionó el botón de planta baja y esperó pacientemente a que éste llegara. Una vez que llegó, ambas puertas se abrieron delante de él y entró. Para su suerte, era el único en el ascensor así que presionó el botón del piso 11 y cuando este empezó a ascender se recargó en una de las cuatro paredes de él. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegara a su destino, que a los pocos segundos de comenzar el ascenso, la mente de Kendall viajó a los recuerdos de cuando llegaron al hotel, ya que esa era la primera de muchas veces que ya no compartiría habitación con Logan; sabia que era por el bien de la banda pero realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia. No podía sacarse de la mente los inútiles comentarios de su manager con que en el hotel también habría fans que mal interpretarían la entrada de ambos a una habitación.

Sacó un sonoro suspiro al ver como el número que señalaba piso 8 se quedaba estático por unos momentos, significando que alguien había solicitado la parada del elevador. Hizo una mueca de molestia al ver que pronto ya no estaría solo, y con el sonido de llegada, las puertas nuevamente se abrieron. Kendall solo decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que quien sea que haya parado el ascensor se digne a entrar en él. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Logan que hizo que abriera abruptamente los ojos.

—Kendall —La voz de Logan era inusualmente un poco más ansiosa que la vez que hablaron por teléfono. El moreno solo se quedó estático sintiendo como las puertas del elevador se cerraban tras de si, que significaban que ya no podía huir.

Kendall por otra parte tenía los ojos abiertos, y de ellos detonaban un aire de sorpresa. No sabia que era ese sentimiento que sintió al escuchar la voz de Logan, o verlo delante de él y sentir ese tan particularmente conocido momento de incomodidad cada vez que estaban juntos en una habitación solos. Sin embargo, sabia que si él actuaba raro frente a Logan, el moreno mal interpretaría la situación y haría que el momento fuera más incomodo de lo que ya era, así que sacudiendo un poco su cabeza decidió hablar naturalmente:

—Logan —saludó con una sincera sonrisa, realmente disfrutando de la compañía del moreno sin sentir las miradas de su manager sobre ambos—, pensé que no estabas en el hotel.

Confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Kendall, se movió de la entrada del ascensor y se poso a un lado del rubio. Pensando muy bien que contestar sin tartamudear.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que apenas me desperté —dijo mirando al frente, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con su amigo.

El rubio observó como Logan trataba por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con él, que sin dudar, no solo se le hizo raro, sino que lo lastimó un poco. Pero que dejó pasar junto con las maldiciones que le lanzaba a su manager por hacer que esa situación con Logan fuera ahora incomoda.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó realmente sorprendido—. Tú siempre me levantabas para salir a correr —bromeó Kendall, no dándose cuenta que ese comentario conmocionó a Logan, pero no dándole tiempo para contestar continuó hablando—: en fin amigo, antes de bajar, acompáñame a mi habitación, deje mis audífonos en el pantalón que usé anoche.

Sin poder dar una negativa ante eso, Kendall sonrió cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas y tomando del brazo a Logan lo sacó sin que se negara. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se quedaba él. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Logan no evito sentir nostalgia al ver el tan acostumbrado desorden de Kendall; sonrió a lo bajo a la vez que el rubio le incitaba a entrar. Recorrió la vista por la habitación y encontró a su amigo buscando entre un montón de ropa sucia los pantalones donde había dejado sus audífonos. Al ver que no tenia éxito con eso, decidió ayudarlo un poco, retomando, extrañamente, la forma a como eran antes.

—Sabes que el hotel da servicio a la habitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó entre risas Logan, mientras agarraba un par de jeans y buscaba en los bolsillos los perdidos auriculares.

—Y tú sabes que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, ¿verdad? —respondió divertido ante el comentario del moreno. Haciendo un curioso tono de voz que encontró adorable.

—Si, pero te solucionan tu problema de ser desordenado.

Logan le regaló su característica sonrisa torcida, que en secreto Kendall adoraba. Había muchas cosas de su amigo que en secreto admiraba, no solo era el sentimiento de admiración por la diferencia de edad, no; sino que había ciertas características que le llamaban mucho la atención. Como su forma de reír, su forma de expresarse, la inusual característica de ser el más coqueto de los cuatro. Y aunque el cuarteto decían que los personajes que personificaban para la serie eran diferentes a ellos en la realidad, Kendall podía notar como Logan si tenía esas características de su papel. Si acaso no era sumiso, pero si muy inteligente, y lo que le sorprendía es que en ocasiones Logan también era tímido.

Sonrió suavemente al agarrar un pantalón del piso. Miró al castaño agarrar igual uno pero de un cesto que había en las esquina y después regresó su atención al par que tenia en sus manos para buscar sus audífonos.

»¡Genio! —escuchó la voz de Logan llamarlo, y lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos jeans estamparse directamente en su cara, los agarró y busco en ellos sus audífonos, que encontró en la bolsa izquierda—, para la próxima comienza en donde se supone va la ropa sucia.

—Déjame ser —reprochó divertido, y aliviado al escuchar después la suave risa de su amigo—, que seria de mí, sin ti Logan —murmuró sutilmente.

Las palabras que habían sido suaves, fueron captadas por el nombrado, que una vez que procesó lo que el rubio había dicho, dejó de reír. Vio como Kendall dejaba los pantalones al pie de cama y guardaba sus audífonos para acercarse a él, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde había encontrado los jeans del rubio.

Por segunda vez en el día, sintió ese gracioso cosquilleo en sus pómulos, y aunque quería con todas sus ganas desviar la mirada de los ojos verdes de su amigo, simplemente no podía. Se sentía hechizado por esas esmeraldas que lo veían profundamente, esa sensual y misteriosa atracción hacia los orbes de su amigo lo asustaron. Sobretodo cuando sintió la segura mano del rubio sobre su hombro, y la respiración de él cerca de su rostro.

Jadeó al escuchar como aquel trance en que ambos estaban, era destruido por el sonido del teléfono de Kendall. Que de mala gana atendió.

»Diga —contestó molesto, Logan aprovechando eso se alejó de Kendall, pero sus ojos aun hacían contacto—, no, Logan está conmigo. —A lo lejos el moreno escuchó quien estaba al otro lado de la línea del teléfono era Carlos que preguntaba a donde se había metido—. Si, me lo encontré camino a mi habitación. Enseguida bajamos, no se estresen. Ajá, adiós.

Y fue así que sin decir palabra alguna salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El camino a la entrevista fue de lo más incomodo, tanto para Logan como para Kendall. James y Carlos no entendían que es lo que pasaba con ambos chicos, porque esa era la primera vez que se sentaban juntos, pero alejados uno del otro, que ocasionaban un exagerado espacio en el asiento que ambos usaban en la camioneta. Carlos quiso preguntar si algo había pasado, pero fue detenido por James que le dio un sutil codazo en sus costillas para evitar un momento más de incomodidad. Así que lo dejaron pasar y se dedicaron a lo suyo, hasta que llegaron al lugar de la entrevista.

Al bajar, lo esperado se hizo presente, las fans se encontraban emocionadas por la presencia de los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush. Al entrar delante de ellos estaban su productores y manager, seguían James y Carlos y por ultimo Logan y Kendall. Los dos últimos intentaron fingir que nada había pasado y se dedicaron a poner una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la pasión de sus fans por verlos ahí. Después de la entrada llegaron al lugar donde se iba a dar la entrevista, había cinco sillas puestas en media luna con micrófonos frente a ellos. Había cámaras en todos los ángulos posibles y fue ahí cuando Kendall ya no pudo evitar sacar un sonoro suspiro de resignación por lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

—Kendall y Carlos a la izquierda —explicó su manager—, James y Logan a la derecha.

Sin decir una palabra más, el rubio acató las órdenes de su manager, aun cuando en el fondo deseaba hacer todo lo contrario. Ante la atenta mirada de Logan se fue al lado contrario a donde se sentaba el moreno, que frunció sutilmente el entrecejo. A los pocos segundos llegó el presentador que le haría la entrevista a la banda, quien presentándose dio comienzo a ello.

Una hora después de la entrevista donde se habló más que nada de la gira y del próximo álbum, se anuncio que las afortunadas fans presentes podrían tener una foto con la banda. Fue ahí donde Logan quedó más asustado de lo que ya estaba por los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo hacia el rubio, quien al aparecer no le importaba lo que su manager le decía.

»Haber chicos, antes de salir a la sesión de fotos hay algunas nuevas reglas que debemos imponer —explicó su manager, con los cuatro frente e él—, como verán últimamente ha habido mucha conmoción en la red debido a fotos editadas por las mismas fans con las ya usuales parejas que crean entre ustedes, así que desde ahora se prohíbe dar beso en las mejillas a las fans y poner sus brazos en las cinturas de sus compañeros. Con eso aclarado, pasen.

La sesión fue rápida, un poco triste debido a que había restricciones a lo que ciertas fans querían, pero que los mismos Big Time Rush explicaron sutilmente. Logan en las fotos evitaba mirar a Kendall cada vez que este sonreía o cada vez que él rodeaba tan calmado los hombros de Carlos, como antes hacia con él, sin recibir una mirada de reproche de sus manager. Y poniendo su mejor faceta, decidió ignorar esa punzada de celos y enojo que comenzaba a nacer en su estomago, junto con ese sentimiento de pánico que lo acompañaba también.

Como James lo había predijo, el evento no termino sino después de que la banda tocara dos temas de su nuevo álbum, y con eso se retiraron a los camerinos que tenían preparados para la banda antes de que llegaran. Curiosamente estos eran como antes de que todo el asunto de la imagen del grupo surgiera, James y Carlos tenían uno para ambos, Kendall y Logan compartían uno. El rubio esperó a que su manager objetara algo o que dijera que tenían que cambiar con el otro par, pero no fue así. Su manager se retiró explicando que tenia que solucionar unos asuntos para las próximas entrevistas de la semana, así que se fue sin expresar algún comentario sobre ello. No se les hizo extraño que James y Carlos se fueran sin cuestionar algo, puesto que el asunto de que debían de tomar distancia, era entre el rubio y el moreno.

Kendall observó el pasillo donde los había dejado su manager, el pasillo estaba vacío y Logan seguía a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. No veía al suelo, pero evitaba mirar al de ojos verdes. Ignorando lo que Logan le estaba provocando, agarró la manija de la puerta y la movió para poder entrar. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que aunque en el lugar donde dieron la entrevista se veía pequeño, el camerino era lo contrario; estaba bien arreglado y tenían lo necesario para que la banda descansara del arduo trabajo de ese día. El rubio también vio con alegría como les habían traído un cambio de ropa, porque bailar, no les había hecho bien a ellos.

Vio como Logan también agarraba su cambio de ropa y una toalla que estaba ahí, y sin decir una palabra se adentró a la ducha lo más rápido que sus extremidades pudieron. No miró a Kendall hacer una extraña mueca, ni apretar los puños, pero tampoco lo iba a culpar; desde que su manager mencionara las fotos que sus fans editaban sobre ellos, no solo les impedían dar besos a las fans, sino que algo en su interior se había movido. Necesitaba pensar, porque de nuevo ese emoción que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de como Kendall lo miraba en las fotos, o como él correspondía a esas mirada, al igual de su actitud tonta al actuar junto a Kendall le habían provocado un sentimiento cálido en su cuerpo. Esa calidez que sentía cada vez que Kendall lo abrazaba, cada vez que lo tocaba era lo que le estaba asustando, y el silencio incomodo de hace un rato no le facilitaba pensar las cosas con claridad.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar qué era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Kendall, pero cuando se vio al espejo supo que no necesitaba aclarar nada; el mismo estaba intentando negar algo que era evidente. Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo.

Todas esas fotos y extraños comentarios que sus fans hacían con respecto a su relación con él. Todo eso solo le hacia confundirse más con lo que sentía con Kendall. El rubio tampoco facilitaba las cosas, con su actitud tan galante, tan pura que tenia cuando estaban juntos, esa forma tan atenta de ser con él; era lo que removía no solo su alma, sino su corazón. Esas miradas, esos toques y Logan solo podía sacar una sonrisa al ver que todas esas historias, todos esos análisis de sus fans, eran verdad. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y vio como el color de sus mejillas eran rosadas, sonrió para si mismo; tenia que atreverse a hablar con Kendall, sabia que iba a ser incomodo, pero tenia que sacar eso de su pecho. Así que echándose agua con la ayuda de sus manos en la cara, se armó de valor para salir del baño.

—Una vida sin riesgos —dijo suavemente, recordando con gracia quien había dicho aquellas palabras, aunque hubiese sido el personaje de la serie—, es una vida, no vivida.

Y con ello, salió del cuarto del baño.

Kendall se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría estruendosamente. El silencio en el que se había sumido el cuarto fue abruptamente cortado por los pasos de Logan, que se escuchaban seguros y potentes. Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue voltearse a encarar al moreno que iba directamente a él. Cuando estuvo a un metro de él, Logan se detuvo y Kendall con la mirada un poco sorprendida, esperó a que el de menor estatura dijera alguna palabra.

»Necesitamos hablar. —Fue la escueta respuesta que dio Logan, ante la muda pregunta que estaba haciendo el de ojos verdes.

No solo había confusión en los ojos de Kendall, sino un poco de sorpresa. Esa era la primera vez que hablaban sin tener a alguien junto a ellos, exceptuando la ocasión en el hotel. No había algún sentimiento de incomodidad, pero aun así el alto podía sentir nerviosismo ante lo que Logan le fuera a decir.

Su tono fue serio y tenía un poco de miedo a que las palabras de Logan lo lastimara. Porque a diferencia de su personaje, Kendall era una persona muy sensible, si acaso era el menor de todos, no significaba que era el débil, sino que era más sensible a lo que podía pasar a su alrededor. La situación con Logan gracias a su manager, lo marcó. Quizás no lo mostró, pero si fue un poco duro poder adaptarse a los deseos de la disquera; Logan, gracias a Logan pudo tener la segunda oportunidad para pertenecer a Big Time Rush, era su mejor amigo, él quería al moreno, todas esas miradas que se regalaban, esas sonrisas; él quería a su mejor amigo. No, sin duda Kendall sentía algo más que un simple amor fraternal. Porque antes de formar la banda, él ya conocía al chico de Texas. Sabía quien era, y Logan sabia de él también.

Y sabia que es mirada que le estaba mandando, demostraba determinación; determinación a hacer algo que él aun desconocía. Así que mirando a los ojos al moreno preguntó:

—¿De qué?

—Detesto esto —respondió Logan, mirando por un momento como Kendall hacia una fugaz mueca con sus ojos, que no pasó desapercibido por él.

—Entiendo —dijo lo más calmado que su ser le estaba permitiendo, realmente no estaba preparado escuchar como Logan decía la palabra: 'detesto' en una oración que tenia que ver con él—, si no te parecía compartir conmigo el camerino, bien podías haberle pedido a Carlos o a James que cambiaran contigo.

—No Kendall, no me refiero a éste asunto —declaró, haciendo un ademan con las manos explicando que no era a lo que se refería sobre el asunto del camerino—, sino a toda la cuestión de imagen de la banda que la disquera ha estado hablando con nosotros.

—De acuerdo Logan —Kendall cerró los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo, pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos intentando calmarse, pero todos esos sentimientos que estaban lastimando su corazón, le dolían como el mismisimo infierno, y aun así continuó hablando—: sé que te incomoda hablar de esto, pero pensé que se había solucionado al haber tomado distancia entre ambos. Así es más fácil que las fans no se enloquezcan si tú y yo nos abrazamos por algún motivo. Sé que te incomoda, y créeme a mi no me importa tomar distancia. Si es para beneficio de la banda lo haré.

Quizás no había planteado bien a lo que se refería al detestar todo el asunto, pero Logan se quedó en blanco cuando escuchó a Kendall decir que no le importaba alejarse de él.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó, pero con un tono entrecortado y lastimero.

De los ojos de Kendall había más confusión, al observar como los marrones de su amigo estaban llenos de dolor. Quiso preguntar, pero de su boca solo salió lo que sabia que debía de decir para que todo ese asunto que estaba lastimándole, acabara.

—No.

Fue ahí cuando Logan ya no pudo sostener más la mirada de Kendall. Esa mirada lo confundía, eran un mar de sentimientos que ya no le estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles como antes. Recordaba que cuando sentía duda sobre alguna decisión, al mirar los orbes verdes de Kendall le hacían ver las cosas más claramente; en esos momentos lo único que le hacían era destruir su corazón. Era más que claro que Logan estaba enamorado de Kendall, y él tenia la vaga esperanza de que todos esos comentarios sobre la forma de mirar de Kendall para con a él, o como lo tocaba fueran verdad, pero parecía ser que sólo era parte de su imaginación. Sin evitarlo se tocó su corazón, que latía como si estuviera en una situación de muerte.

Ver a su amigo, delante de él con la mirada gacha y tocándose el corazón como si hubiese pasado algo totalmente terrible, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba completamente confundido. Aquel quien estaba frente a él, no era Logan Henderson, no era ese chico que conoció hace cuatro años y que se convirtió en su mejor amigo. No era el chico que amaba con locura y pasión. Entonces una luz llegó a su mente, ese chico que estaba frente a él, era gracias a su forma de ser; era gracias a todo el asunto que había causado su manager.

Él era la causa de que desconociera al Logan que tenia enfrente.

Observó con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora, como el moreno se volteaba ya listo para salir del camerino y huir de él, como pensaba. Pero fue más rápido su instinto que su cerebro para notar como Kendall lo había agarrado de su muñeca para detener su huida.

—Suéltame.

—No Logan, lo siento —trató vanamente de explicar el rubio—, no fue lo que quise decir, no es como si no me importaras.

—¡Basta Kendall! —exclamó Logan con un tono de voz alto y se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su muñeca, encarando nuevamente los ojos verdes de su amigo—, estuve por meses tratando de ocultar lo que he estado sintiendo por todo este estúpido asunto de la banda, lo he intentado y créeme que no ha sido fácil. —En sus ojos había dolor puro, que le llegó al corazón y alma de Kendall, pero se quedó callado, escuchando la palabras que Logan tenia que decir—. ¿Tú crees que me es sencillo ver como día a día mi mejor amigo se aleja de mí, porque le importa más lo que le pase a la banda debido a unos simples comentarios?

Eso despertó a Kendall de su trance.

—¿Qué me alejo porque me importa más lo que le pase a la banda? —preguntó enojado el rubio por las palabras de Logan, usando al igual que el de menor estatura un tono de voz fuerte—. Por supuesto que me importa Logan, estamos juntos en esto, no puedo permitir que algo tan sencillo como eso, destruya el arduo trabajo que hemos estado haciendo desde que nos convertimos en una banda. ¡Date cuenta!

—¿Crees que no me importa la banda?

—Creo en lo que me estas diciendo. —siseó el rubio ante la actitud de Logan, que sin duda no solo le estaba sorprendiendo, le decepcionaba ver eso de su amigo.

—Es exagerado lo que piensas —comentó molesto—, y exagerado lo que haces por 'la banda' —finalizó con un tono de sarcasmo la ultima oración.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta del tono que usaste —amenazó Kendall sin despejar ni un minuto los ojos de la complexión de Logan—, ¿Qué a ti no te importa lo que le suceda a la banda? ¿No importa lo que hemos construido juntos?

—¡Eso es insultante! —Respondió el moreno aun exaltado—. Por supuesto que me interesa la banda, ¿Crees que lo que hago, sea porque no me importara?

—Entonces ¿¡Cuál es el problema?! —preguntó nuevamente exaltado Kendall por la confusión que le provocaban las respuestas de Logan—. ¡No tienes porqué reprocharme algo que está implícito en lo que tengo que poner como prioridad!

—¿Y que hay de mi Kendall? —gritó Logan, ya no conteniéndose a lo que el rubio fuera a pensar—. ¡Somos amigos! ¿Porque demonios te alejas de mi? —Siguió gritando, pero esta vez de sus palabras no solo expresaban furia, sino un dolor muy profundo—. ¿Tú crees que a mi me gusta ver como mi mejor amigo se aleja de mi? ¿Como está de acuerdo de dejar de ser esa persona que siempre se preocupaba por mi?

Kendall se sorprendió al momento de escuchar lo acidas que eran las palabras del moreno, y estaba seguro que no solo a Logan le lastimaban. Esas simples palabras le estaban carcomiendo el corazón, y le estaba ardiendo como nunca había imaginado.

—Logan.

—¿¡Crees que es sencillo ver como pierdo a la persona que amo?!

Se quedó mudo ante la declaración del moreno, Kendall observó como Logan nuevamente se agarraba su corazón y lo miraba con la determinación que tenia cuando lo encaró.

»¡Ahí está! Lo he dicho —exclamó con un tono de voz fuerte, pero bajándolo a uno suave pero seguro—. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Kendall! Y no sabes lo que he estado sintiendo por no poder decírtelo en la cara, por tratar de ignorar el hecho de que ya lo sabia y en lo asustado que estaba al darme cuenta de lo que siento —dijo ya con unas lagrimas en los ojos—, te amo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú; no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, no puedo comer; estoy enamorado de ti Kendall, no hay minuto en el día en que no piense en ti, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi ocultar lo que siento. Yo sólo… te amo.

Terminó por decir Logan, relajándose debido a lo que había expresado. Sintió como algo que estuvo guardando dejaba su alma, y una paz llegaba a su cuerpo. Vio al rubio quedarse parado frente a él por unos segundos, y fue cuando la adrenalina de su cuerpo se terminó para ver lo que realmente había hecho. Pero justo cuando iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho, lo único que pudo sentir fueron las grandes y cálidas manos de Kendall agarrar su cuello y acercarlo para que sus labios se conocieran en una danza de pasión y amor desenfrenado.

Kendall se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por Logan, su única manera de responder a lo que el moreno le había dicho era una simple acción que había estado reteniendo por meses, y fue así como se inclinó hacia él para tomar su cuello y besarlo.

El beso no era suave, era más bien desesperado. Logan después de recobrarse y corresponder con la misma emoción, pudo observar entonces como los movimientos de Kendall eran vehementes y bruscos, demostrando que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando hacer lo que en esos momentos sus bocas hacían. Era una danza que pareciera que se habían preparado para ella. Sus labios se conocieron a los pocos segundos y milésimas después sus lenguas colisionaron. Logan, que a pesar de ser bajo en estatura enredó sus brazos por el cuello de Kendall y lo acercó más a él, quería sentir que el cuerpo que tenia al frente no era una simple ilusión, que era tan real como aquel húmedo beso que se estaba desarrollando.

Las manos del rubio bajaron hacia las caderas del más chico, una se quedó a medio camino y la otra llegó al objetivo, con ambas lo pegó a las propias, solo para escuchar maravillado como un intenso jadeo escapaba de los rosados labios de Logan. Una mano viajó hasta las hebras doradas de Kendall, y se rindió ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero fue cuando los pulmones de ambos comenzaron a rogar por oxigeno, que los obligó a separarse; sin romper contacto visual y la forma en como estaban abrazados.

La imagen que Kendall tenía frente a él, era maravillosa. Logan jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno, sus mejillas arreboladas y labios rojos debido al previo contacto que tuvo con ellos, que lo hizo sonreír tontamente. Pero lo que más le robó el corazón, fueron los ojos que lo miraban intensamente, no sólo demostraban pasión, sino un amor infinito; un amor que había estado ocultando por meses, aun cuando no sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco. Se inclinó nuevamente para besar los labios de Logan, pero esta vez fue un beso suave, calmado, casi tímido que el moreno amó. Sus labios se conocían, solo labios y nada más; un contacto tan puro en un amor prohibido por la sociedad. La humedad de cada beso, volvían loco a Kendall, y supo en ese momento que los labios de Logan eran su elixir para vivir, que aquella persona que tenia en brazos, no podría dejarla ir, aun cuando se lo pidieran.

Dando un casto beso, para finalizar esa romántica sesión, Kendall decidió hablar:

—Ni en mis más locos sueños, esperé ser correspondido —susurró, sintiendo los labios de Logan rozar con los suyos debido a la cercanía. Sus ojos viajaron por el rostro del moreno y se detuvieron en los orbes marrones de su amigo y sonrió tiernamente—. No soy muy bueno en las palabras, pero me alegra haberte besado —una mano viajó a la mejilla de Logan, que acarició con infinita ternura y amor—, yo también te amo, Logan —se separó un poco más del moreno pero sin romper contacto visual, y lo besó en la mejilla que momentos antes acarició—, me enamoré de ti.

—Kendall —musitó encantado por la forma de expresarse del rubio, y totalmente feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero cuando esa burbuja que aun los protegía de la realidad se rompió, fue cuando las inseguridades de Kendall salieron a luz. Él estaba consiente de que todo lo que había pasado, fue porque la disquera les prohibía estar juntos como amigos. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando todo mundo se enterara de lo que sentían uno por el otro?

»Basta —la suave voz de Logan lo sacó de sus pensamientos que comenzaban a torturarlo y que demostraba con sus ojos, con la mano que estaba en las hebras doradas delineo el rostro de Kendall, y lo besó fugazmente, para calmar lo que comenzaba a alterar al rubio—, olvida todo lo que estés pensando en estos momentos y enfócate en mi, mírame a los ojos —y el alto obedeció lo que le estaba pidiendo—, nadie tiene que enterarse aún de lo que ambos tenemos, y no es necesaria una palabra formal para describir lo que minutos antes pasó —sonrió divertido y su pareja lo imitó—. Te amo, tú me amas; sé que esto ocurrió por la preocupación de la imagen de la banda, pero ellos no tienen por qué destruir lo que tenemos. Intentémoslo. Intentemos ser felices, sin importar lo que el mundo diga, sin importar lo que ellos quieran hacer. Somos tú y yo, nadie más Kendall, nadie podrá destruir lo que tenemos. ¿Qué dices?

Las palabras de Logan le hicieron sonreír, le hicieron respirar y darse cuenta que si él tenia al chico que aun estaba entre sus brazos que más importaba. Él estaba enamorado, el por fin había encontrado su pieza faltante de rompecabezas. Por fin podía ser feliz, y bien valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien como Logan, porque estaba seguro que ni en un millón de años, encontraría a alguien que se acercara a lo que sentía por el moreno.

—Intentémoslo.

* * *

**It's DONE!**

Oh por Dios, no pensé que pudiera escribir algo así, mi primera historia Kogan y créanme que aunque sé que es una basura, me gusta como quedó, sobretodo el final. Y como soy buena con los Kogan Shipper, haré una segunda continuación, aunque no estoy segura, me gusta como historia independiente, ustedes juzguen.

Aprovechen que estoy de vacaciones, porque aparte de que es una historia para mi buen amigo I Love KL también es una forma de celebrar que… LO HICE! Después de un año de preparación y confusión pasé el examen para la facultad de medicina, así es mundo están hablando con la futura mejor cirujana —tengo sueños LOL—del país. Oh si, ajá, pasé. :3

Como sea, me alegro que quienes hayan leído esta historia, les haya hecho pasar un buen rato y si les gustó, les invito a dejar un review. Sin más mis tan adorados y amados lectores, me despido, pero no para siempre. Esperen más historias de mi.

**Se despide RocKath Girl **


	2. Chapter 2

Esta debe ser la historia que he actualizado más rápido. Estoy tan feliz que les juro que cuando terminé esto, rápidamente empecé con la segunda parte. Ojala les guste como veo que les gustó la primera parte. A todos los que me dejaron review **muchísimas gracias**, siento no contestar, es que no estoy acostumbrada a eso :P

No tengo más que decir, solo que ojalá este sea un buen final.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura, recuerden los review hacen que los escritores trabajen más rápido o bueno, se inspiran. Si, presionen para que les daré el fic largo XD

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kendall sabia que tener en esos momentos a Logan entre sus brazos, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida. Y lo había conocido gracias a los amigos en común que ambos tenían; que lo encontrara para la audición en Nickelodeon solo había sido una muestra del destino que debían de ser los mejores amigos. Con él había creado una conexión que con ninguna otra persona había logrado. Fueron segundos que le dijeron que Logan era esa persona especial que había estado esperando por mucho para poder compartir, no solo sus más profundos secretos sino toda su vida.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Logan no era ese sentimiento de camaradería que sentía por James o Carlos. Había algo más que hacia que su corazón palpitara sin límites, era solo una mirada que hacia que todo su cuerpo se paralizara, que desde su espina dorsal sintiera un placentero escalofrió cada vez que él lo tocaba. ¡Dios! Kendall era una persona que necesitaba el contacto físico para demostrar que algo es querido por él, y todo mundo lo veía, todo mundo era parte de él; aun no podía creer en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta que siempre tuvo un trato mucho más especial por su joven amigo que con alguien más. Logan le hacia sentir cosas que ocasionaba que el día más gris, se iluminara con su simple presencia.

Podría decirse que se estaba enamorando, los comentarios de los fans con respecto a un sentimiento más fraternal, era solo la prueba de que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente discreto como para ocultar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, no podría estar más agradecido por eso. Todo lo sucedido hace meses con Logan en el camerino, quizás no fue la forma más romántica de expresar sus sentimientos, más bien fue dramática y un poco angustiante. Pero todo ese drama valía la pena si en esos momentos estaba con el moreno.

Así que afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan, lo acercó más a él hasta que sintió la espalda del moreno en su pecho, escuchando su suave y pausada respiración, que le decía que aun estaba en la tierra de los sueños. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que la persona que estaba en sus brazos inconscientemente se acomodaba, amoldando su cuerpo con el suyo; que ocasionó que Kendall sintiera un jubilo inigualable. Momentos así, le hacían sentirse como la persona más afortunada del planeta, tal vez era exagerado sentir todo ese gozo pero, poder sentir a Logan, poder oler la masculina y tan característica esencia que desprendía del cuello de su pareja, le hacia ver que no era una ilusión, ni uno de esos tantos sueños que inundaban su mente un año atrás. Sin duda, podría decirse que estaba enamorado. Que solo Logan le hacia sentir esas cosquillas en su estomago.

—Deja de hacer eso Kendall. —la adormilada voz de Logan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo una vez más como el pequeño cuerpo del moreno esta vez se volteaba para encáralo.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Pero después de que Kendall mirara directamente a los ojos de Logan, supo que no había persona que lo conociera tan bien como él lo hacia.

»¿Acaso no puedo oler el cuello de mi novio y fantasear un poco? —preguntó inocentemente, pero su faceta cambió a una más insinuante—. Y tener un poco de suerte y convencerlo de hacer algo divertido, quizás.

—Olvídalo —contestó, riendo tenue ante la cara de molestia de Kendall—, recuerda que debes irte a las cuatro para que nadie se dé cuenta que estamos juntos.

—Lo sé —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto total y volvió a abrazar a Logan haciéndose a la idea que dentro de pocos minutos tendría que irse a su propia habitación sino quería que los despidiesen a ambos.

Logan se volteó y aceptó gustoso el posesivo abrazo de Kendall, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, porque a pesar de que llevaban ya cuatro meses saliendo en secreto, eso se estaba volviendo un poco pesado para su relación y su vida intima como pareja. No se quejaba de nada, pero él temía que Kendall realmente se estuviera cansando de estar ocultando esa relación; y aunque ambos habían llegado al acuerdo en primero construir su fama, para después salir como pareja, seguía siendo difícil. Todo ese asunto los llevó a lo que uno llama popularmente, su primera pelea seria. Habían llegado a un punto en donde ambos casi terminan con su relación, hasta Carlos y James intervinieron para que eso no sucediera.

Claro, eso también desencadenó una serie de altercados donde discutían sobre quien podría saber de esa relación. Logan, a diferencia de Kendall, no estaba de acuerdo a contárselos a James y Carlos. Sin embargo después de una intensa charla con su pareja, quien decía que tenían el derecho, no solo porque eran sus mejores amigos, sino porque a ellos los veían las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana y los iban a apoyar incondicionalmente, al final el moreno aceptó. Y Kendall un poco renuente ante la idea de Logan con contárselos a sus padres, cedió; con la condición de que no podían contárselos a sus hermanos y demás familiares. Logan se molestó al principio con eso pero accedió, y aunque en el camino se preguntó de porque Kendall no había contado a Dustin, el rubio al final le confesó, que su mejor amigo ya sabia de los sentimientos que sentía por él; y en vez de alegrar a Logan, fue lo contrario.

Fueron una serie de pequeñas discusiones que duraron días, que en vez de debilitar su relación, la fortalecía más; y les hacia ver que eran el uno para el otro. Porque sabían que si algo más grave llegaba a sus vidas, podrían hacerle frente a ello, sabrían como manejar una situación que pusiera en peligro su relación. Y aun así Logan todavia tenia sus inseguridades acerca de la espera forzada que ambos habían llegado, con salir públicamente del closet; que era para bien de la banda y su crecimiento en el mundo de la farándula, pero no les hacia bien a ellos.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Logan, acurrucándose más en los brazos del rubio.

—Si te refieres al haber insinuado mis deseos sexuales, no, no me arrepiento —bromeó Kendall, sabiendo que Logan hablaba de algo más serio.

—Bien sabes que no me refiero a eso Kendall —exclamó con un aire más tranquilo al escuchar la relajada voz de su amante a sus oídos, y volvió a encarar a su novio volteandose para verlo directamente a los ojos, expresando todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

Él rubio, sonrió tiernamente al observar, inclusive en la oscuridad, los expresivos ojos de su novio. Se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Logan, quien al sentir el contacto inició con un vaivén de pasión y sensualidad que volvían loco a Kendall, porque aun cuando había besado a muchas personas, ninguna se comparaba a lo que el moreno le hacia sentir cada vez que juntaban sus labios para concretar un beso. Las manos de Kendall se aventuraron debajo de la camisa de su novio, tocando la piel desnuda de su espalda y cintura; que hizo que Logan suspirara al sentir la cálidas manos de su amante en esos lugares sensibles para él, y el joven no quedándose atrás llevó sus manos al pecho del rubio y apretujó su camisa de dormir, para reprimir el gemido que quiso salir de su boca, cuando Kendall tenia ya sus manos en ambas crestas iliacas de su cadera, queriendo traspasar la línea de sus boxers.

Con un gruñido ante la renuencia de Kendall de terminar el besó, habló:

»Hablaba enserio con que debes irte ya —dijo jadeante ante la previa sesión.

—Lo sé —contestó igual de jadeante, y abrió los ojos para sonreírle amorosamente a su novio, que después de unos momentos en silencio, habló—: sabes que aun cuando tenemos que escondernos ante el mundo y las peleas que hemos tenido debido a eso —dijo refiriendose al tema que Logan insinuaba—, no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré de estar contigo Logan, no con alguien como tú, contigo. Yo te amo, te amo tanto que no hay palabras que expresen lo que siento por ti; y si amarte significa que tenemos que escondernos unos años mientras construimos nuestra fama, sabes que por ti, haría lo que fuera. Porque no importa que pase, yo te prometo estar siempre contigo, porque eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que amo, prometo no dejarte nunca.

Logan ante las palabras tan profundas y llenas de sentimiento de Kendall, le hicieron sentir que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento de dicha, por todo lo que el rubio le hacia sentir. Sus toques, sus besos y sus miradas hacían que su corazón estallara de felicidad, porque por fin pudo encontrar una persona que lo amaba sin restricciones. Porque sabia que nadie como él, iba a aceptar estar en secreto por unos cuantos años antes de salir al publico como pareja, porque sabia que lo que ambos sentían uno por el otro, sólo era para ellos dos; que aun en llegado el caso que terminaran, nada iba a cambiar porque lo que sentían era para siempre, porque la amistad y el amor que ambos guardaron en sus corazones, muchos lo anhelaban.

Posó una mano en la mejilla del rubio, que seguía viéndolo con esas esmeraldas que le gritaban amor eterno, y dándole un beso en los labios, le agradeció silenciosamente estar ahí con él. Por supuesto que de ahí en adelante iba a ser complicado, lo había sido hace cuatro meses, fue un drama las peleas que tuvieron, y Logan sabia que el drama no los dejaría nunca, pero ambos se complementaban mutuamente; y ambos se amaban como nunca.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, y Kendall le correspondió. Las palabras que había dicho, cada una de ellas las decía con el corazón de la mano, y no solo le estaba prometiendo a Logan amarlo por siempre, sino que le entregaba su corazón, y él no necesitaba de palabras para saber que el moreno también le estaba dando el suyo. Lo que ambos tenían era especial, y nada ni nadie los iba a poder separar, porque en esa relación; no estaba solo.

—Eres un tonto romántico —dijo Logan en un murmuro tembloroso.

Kendall sonrió y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de él, aspirando una vez más la esencia de su amante, que llenó su alma con ella. Pero sonriendo contestó:

—Ese es mi trabajo.

Y quedándose abrazados, ambos volvieron a conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose seguros en los brazos del otro. No importando que Kendall tuviera que irse, ni que Logan estuviera renuente ante la idea de pasar una noche con él cuando su manager estaba cerca. No importaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor, porque todo eso desaparecía cuando los fuertes brazos de Kendall estaban rodeándole, y cuando el cálido cuerpo de Logan lo hacían dormir.

* * *

**Mis adorados...**

Lo siento pero este capitulo…** ¡Lo amé!** Con todas las letras del mundo. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, donde fuera un poco más gracioso, pero lo leí y unos párrafos remplazaron a otros y bueno, eso salió. Ojala les haya gustado la historia, esta vez si ya no hay continuación.

**Pero no es el final de mis locuras Kogan, haré un long-fic, estoy muy emocionada al respecto, así que esta vez… tendrán que acostumbrarse a verme por aquí. Espérenlo :D**

Sin más, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos, por los que me pusieron como autor predilecto, los que me siguen… bueno a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron mi historia. Realmente me da gusto saber que disfrutan de la lectura.

**Se despide RocKath Girl**


End file.
